


Guardian Angels and Sunshine

by look_ma_im_on_tv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_ma_im_on_tv/pseuds/look_ma_im_on_tv
Summary: Virgil and Patton have been dating for a while, but Virgil remains painfully distant, despite wanting to be with Patton. After Roman and Logan convince him, he finally sets up some time to spend with Patton.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Guardian Angels and Sunshine

Virgil hated his wings. Absolutely hated them. They were these giant, flashy, bright white feathered wings and they were the worst. They would fit Roman a hell of a lot better than Virgil. Everyone’s wings were supposed to represent their personality, but his never did. Of course, everybody else thought Virgil’s wings were great, his parents, his teachers, his friends, and especially Patton. Patton had loved Virgil’s wings since they first met, and there was absolutely no convincing him otherwise. Not that Virgil hadn’t tried.  
Speaking of, Patton came rushing out of the kitchen. He had brown hair, a light blue halter top on, and these blue-green hummingbird wings to match his energetic personality. Patton loved his own wings, flitting about most of the time instead of walking. He was carrying a bowl piled high with popcorn for the movie day that Virgil had begrudgingly agreed to. (Though he got far more excited when he saw that Patton picked some movies the both of them would like.) Despite how much he complained, Virgil loved being around Patton. He was just always too anxious.  
Patton sat down, putting the bowl on the table, and started the first movie. Virgil slowly and cautiously moved closer to his boyfriend, laying his head on his shoulder lightly, worried about going too far. Patton tensed up a little. Wait, was he making him uncomfortable? What if this was too sudden? What if he was in the way? What if Patton hated him now? What if-  
Patton smiled happily down at Virgil, almost beaming with pride. Virgil felt his worry soften, and he settled into Patton’s warmth. He sighed, feeling calm for the first time in a while.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Eventually, Virgil woke up to Patton’s soft singing. “H-huh?”  
“You gotta wake up, gumdrop. I’m gonna make dinner now, but unfortunately I can’t do that very well with you still laying on me.”  
Still only half-awake, Virgil mumbled, “Can’t we just order pizza or somethin?”  
“I already have dinner planned, and trust me, you’ll like it a lot more than pizza. It’s special.”  
"What's more special than pizza? Pizza means I don't have to move."  
"I know, I don't want to get up either, but we gotta. The food won't cook itself."  
"It would if we ordered pizza," Virgil said sarcastically as he got up.  
Virgil stood there by the couch while Patton started towards the kitchen. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Virgil, gently grabbing his hand and giving him a small kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.  
Virgil simply stood there for a while, stunned and absolutely flustered. He pressed a finger to his heated cheek where Patton had kissed him, feeling a bit numb. They had never kissed before, not once in the almost year that they had been together. Light on his feet, Virgil ran to his room and quietly closed the door behind him, sinking to the floor.  
He felt strangely euphoric. Virgil had never really gotten kissed, he was always too distant. His feathered wings flapped a little, the feathers fluffing up in joy. He smiled. Patton was amazing.  
After what might have been an hour, Virgil heard a knock on his door. He turned on the light, stretching, and opened it, Patton being on the other side. Dinner must have been ready, Patton was in a formal halter top, bowtie and all. Looking down at himself, Virgil was in pajamas, but despite the difference, Patton took his hand and guided him to the table.  
“Wow…” Virgil gasped. The table was decorated like a stereotypical fancy restaurant, with dimly lit candles, a white tablecloth, and a vase with a single rose in the center.  
Patton stood to the side of Virgil, wings fluttering anxiously as he awaited his approval. “I know it’s a lot, I mean, most of it was Roman’s idea. But it’s special for you, and I hope you like it.” Of course it was Roman’s idea. He was always one for the dramatics.  
“It’s… wonderful Patton. Thanks.” It was, but Virgil felt like he stood out. The dinner was so nice and fancy and here Virgil was in his pajamas looking and acting like a complete mess.  
Nevertheless, Patton beamed. “I’m glad you like it! Sit down, okay? I’ll go get the food.”  
Virgil nervously sat down as Patton went back into the kitchen. He felt so out of place it practically hurt. It was a lot. He was gonna kill Roman when he saw him next.  
Patton came back with two plates of food. Virgil nearly rolled his eyes at the extravagance, but instead he smiled at the kindness. Patton was too good to him.  
Patton had made pasta, which was good, but Virgil could hardly eat.  
“Uh… thanks Patton. For all of this.”  
“Of course! I’m happy to spoil you.”  
Virgil wrapped his wings around himself nervously. He didn’t even notice until Patton said something.  
“You okay Virge? Your ah…" Patton gestured to Virgil's wings. "You look uncomfortable.”  
He immediately unfurled his wings, practically glaring. He really didn’t ever want to call even more attention to them.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry."  
"You're okay! Must be cool having wings big enough to wrap around you like a blanket."  
"Well it isn't," Virgil mumbled to himself.  
After a pause, Patton said, "Virgil, your wings are great. I know you think they're too much, but they're perfect."  
"No they're not! They're not me at all. They're stupid, and ridiculous, and I hate them." Virgil closed his eyes tight to avoid Patton's reaction.  
Patton spoke quietly and softly, "It's okay if you don't like them storm cloud, but… I just want you to be happy with you, ya know? And honestly I think they fit you…"  
Shit. "Look, they don't fit me. You're wrong. But I didn't mean to get all mad at you, you're just trying to help."  
"Oh no, you're fine. We could go back and forth about this all day, but how about we change the topic to something lighter, okay?" Patton smiled his trademark bright smile and all the tension and awkwardness dissipated.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the dinner went well, with casual conversation. They cleaned up and were standing in the hallway when Virgil froze.  
His voice shook with nervous laughter, "Hey, Patton? You puffball…" He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Can… Can I kiss you?"  
Patton turned around and held Virgil's hand to comfort him. "Of course, Virge."  
Virgil's breath hitched, and he lifted his head up to Patton's. He felt his wings flap nervously behind him as he closed the distance, kissing Patton lightly. He shied away again and whispered, "Thanks. I love you."  
"I love you too, baby." And with that, Virgil hugged Patton and ran back to his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a couple weeks since the dinner, and Virgil and Patton had hardly talked since. Virgil was so embarrassed about what happened that he had stayed in his room most of the time, and when he did have to go out, he'd always try to find some reason to go back as soon as possible. He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't talk to Patton right now.  
Which was unfortunate because at that moment Virgil heard a knock on the door and a muffled, "Can we talk?," from the other side. He got off of his bed and stood against the door.  
"What about, Pat?"  
"Well uh…" Virgil could hear frustrated mumbling from behind the door. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or anything like that, but… Are you avoiding me?" He could hear Patton panic a little, "Not to be rude! It's okay if you need space, I don't mind! But I just want to know if you're okay… You've hardly left your room for a while."  
"I'm okay, I promise. I'm just… Busy. Don't worry about it." He couldn't explain himself to Patton right now.  
"Okay. Just make sure to take care of yourself, storm cloud. I love you, you know." The hurt in Patton's voice stung.  
"I love you too," Virgil whispered, though Patton probably didn't hear. How was he supposed to tell him? How do you explain to someone that you felt embarrassed just telling them you love them? Patton would be heartbroken, Virgil couldn't tell him that. He couldn't lose Patton.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, Virgil decided to try to make amends with Patton and say goodnight. He was about to knock on his door when he stopped. Patton was talking to someone.  
He heard him muffled through the door, "I don't know. I tried talking to him but he's just so distant!"  
"Then insist," a voice grandly shouted, sounding static-y through a phone, "Don't let him escape the grasp of your caring heart!" That was definitely Roman.  
Another voice said, "That is not what Patton should do. Forcing Virgil to speak with him would likely result in numerous problems. We should definitely use a different tactic." And that must have been their other friend, Logan, judging from the vocabulary.  
"Okay well then what do you suggest?," Roman replied sarcastically.  
"You guys," Patton spoke again, "I really don't know what to do anymore. I love him, I really do! But…" Virgil's heart sank. "I just never get to see him. He's always hiding or pretending to be someone he's not. I miss him."  
Virgil clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp and ran back to his room. He messed up. Again. But this time he hurt Patton. Patton, who had always been there for him, who had always given him the world. He was a fool for thinking he could do any better.  
He ended up crying himself to sleep that night.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Virgil's eyes snapped open. Someone was in his room. The sunlight pouring through his window nearly blinded him, but he was too panicked to close his eyes.  
"Who's there?!," he demanded.  
"Virgil, calm yourself, deep breaths. There is no need to panic, it's merely me and Roman, your friends. We came in because we were not expecting you to still be asleep at this hour." It was just Logan and Roman. He was okay. Virgil sighed with relief.  
"Sorry to interrupt your sleep, Sir Mope-a-Lot, but we need to talk," Roman snapped, his deep red wings flaring behind him. He sounded pissed.  
Virgil looked at his clock, it displayed 2:12 P.M. "It's already two?," he mumbled to himself, "What do you want to talk about so bad?"  
"We were talking with Patton in a phone call last night, and we got relatively concerned--"  
"Let me take care of this," Roman interrupted, "Virgil, why are you avoiding Patton? Do you not love him anymore?"  
"What?" Virgil stood up, almost challenging him. "Of course I love him, dumbass! Are you kidding me?"  
Logan stepped in front of Roman, separating the two. "That was taking it 'too far.'," he said, finger quote and all, "We apologize, I'm certain Roman's intent was not to question your affections for Patton." Virgil rolled his eyes. "You know he addresses everything with all of his feelings, and we're both concerned for Patton and yourself. We visited today to encourage you to spend more time with him. We all agree that the interaction would have a positive impact."  
"You can't just sit in your room all day!," Roman made sure to include.  
"Alright, I get it, I get it. I promise I'll hang out with him." Honestly Virgil just wanted them to go away right now. He already felt like shit, they were only making it worse.  
Roman suddenly looked triumphant. "Good, because we're all going to lunch. Right now. Get ready."  
"What? Now? Ugh, why are all of you morning people?"  
Logan blinked. "It's not morning. It is two in the afternoon."  
"Whatever." Virgil sighed. "Just give me a minute."  
After the pair left, Virgil just lied on his bed for a while, remembering last night. How was he supposed to face Patton now? He really messed up.  
After getting dressed, Virgil looked in the mirror. His eyes were puffy from crying. God he felt like shit. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He and Patton had made this sweater, since all commercial shirts his size were halter tops and he liked sleeves. It was patchy and not very well-made, but he still loved the sweater.  
Eventually Virgil left his room, looking at the floor so no one could see his tear-stained face.  
"Finally! Took you long enough!"  
"Gah! Roman, you scared the shit outta me! Were you two seriously waiting right outside my door this whole time?"  
"Well, yeah. We had to make sure you were actually coming." Virgil rolled his eyes.  
"Virge, is that you?," Patton said, peeking out from his room, “Oh it is! Good morning raindrop!” He walked over and hugged Virgil.  
“Well uh… as Logan has been more than sure to point out, it not really morning anymore,” he replied, awkwardly and nervously hugging him back.  
Patton pulled back, his sunshine smile on his face. “Well it is to you isn’t it?”  
“Guess so…? ‘Morning then.” Patton laughed.  
“I’ll be ready to go in just a minute, okay? Don’t leave without me!” he said, disappearing back into his room.  
Once he was gone, Virgil hissed out a, “Don’t even.” to Roman before leaving the hall to wait.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
On the way to the sandwich shop, Roman and Logan soared above Virgil and Patton, though Logan had never understood how crystal wings could bring him that high. With Virgil’s wings, he could fly just as high as them, but he preferred to stay a bit lower with Patton.  
It was more than awkward. Patton must have run out of things to say, and Virgil was too absorbed in his guilt to think of anything else. At least, not anything good to talk about. He cared about Patton more than anything, but did he even show it? No, and now Patton was the one suffering. Patton always gave the world to Virgil, helping him when he was scared, making him dinner, setting up movie days, always caring so much for him. And Virgil did nothing in return but push him away. And yet Virgil still didn't want to be doing this, he just wanted to go back to his room.  
The four finally arrived at their favorite sandwich shop--they always came here--and they walked inside, each of them still paired up. They sat down and the awkward silence continued. Eventually, after they ordered food, Roman managed to start a conversation about the play he recently auditioned for, but Virgil wasn’t really paying attention.  
What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to be here. It was so forced and awkward and so uncomfortable. If he was going to fix things with Patton, Virgil couldn't do it here. There were too many people, it was so crowded it was like they were using all of the air and leaving none for him. He couldn’t breath, how was he supposed to talk? His heart began to beat faster. Shit. He had worked himself up again, hadn’t he? He was shaking, and nervously chewing his sleeve. He couldn’t think right, he felt horrible. He was spiraling, this was too much, why were there so many voices?  
One stood out though. "Virgil? Virge, hey, look at me, okay?" He listened, and turned towards the source. It was Patton. "Good. Now breath, remember how? 4-7-8, okay sweetie?" Virgil felt Patton hold his hand and he controlled his breathing. There we go. "Better?" He nodded. "Good! I'm glad that helped. Do you want to go home now?" He shook his head. He didn't want to ruin things like this.  
"Okay. But I'll be here for you," Patton said in a comforting manner before returning to the conversation.  
Virgil smiled a bit sadly to himself. He really loved Patton.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It was late when they got home due to Roman insisting that they go see a movie and then go hang out at his place. Virgil exaustedly kicked off his shoes and started toward his room when he felt Patton's hand grab his arm.  
"Virgil?" Oh no. He turned around. "Can we talk? For real this time?"  
There was no good way of getting out of this now. Virgil had been avoiding it for too long anyways. "Yeah… I know."  
"Gummy bea-Virgil. I don't know how… The best way I can explain this is just that… Well, I miss you! You're always hiding, or you don't let yourself be you and I guess it's just…" Patton paused for a while, his features clenching with emotion. "I just don't want to lose you!," he cried out, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks.  
Virgil felt tears sting his own eyes. He'd never seen Patton like this, so destroyed and upset. Patton was always cheerful, even if it was a fake smile, he was still always smiling. Virgil had to fix this.  
He held both of Patton's hands, mostly trying to imitate what he hoped was the right thing to do in a situation like this. "Patton…" He looked back up. "Patton, I promise you won't lose me. I know I've been a dick lately--"  
"I'll fight you," Patton interrupted in a whisper, almost making Virgil laugh.  
"Okay, I've acted rude and made mistakes," he corrected, pausing for Patton's approval. "But…" Every fiber of Virgil's being wanted to run and hide, he hated this confrontation and wanted to run away.  
"I love you, Patton. Even when I'm terrible at showing it. I… You…" He shook his head as if it would help him get the words out. "You mean the world to me and more. You're so bright, and happy, and you make me smile and laugh and you're just amazing." He rubbed his forehead and muttered, "God that was so cheesy… Look, my point is, I don't want to lose you either, okay? I'm not very good at this," he waved his hands around to show he meant their relationship, "but that doesn't mean I don't want to try."  
"You mean it?," Patton said hopefully.  
"Well yeah, course I do. I'll prove it to you. Uh… I'll make it up to you, tomorrow, okay? We'll do something together."  
"That sounds perfect," Patton said, throwing himself into a hug. "Thanks for talking to me, storm cloud."  
"Of course, it'd be stupid for me not to."  
"Well it still means means a lot to me." Patton giggled, kissing Virgil's nose. "Now get some sleep, kay? It's good for you."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Despite Patton's wishes, Virgil did not go to sleep until very late that night. He had stayed up trying to figure out what he was to do with Patton. They'd had so many dinners, seen hundreds of movies, he needed something new. He sighed and picked up his phone.  
Virgil [Roman? You awake?  
Roman 👑 [Yeah  
Roman 👑 [Why  
Virgil [What are good date ideas?  
Roman 👑 [You asking me out shadow boy? XD  
Virgil [For me and PATTON idiot. I need ideas  
Roman 👑 [Uh  
Roman 👑 [Wait is this when you’re planning to finally do it?  
Virgil [Hopefully.  
Roman 👑 [Then this needs to be good.  
There was a long pause before Roman texted again.  
Roman 👑 [A romantic dinner by candlelight!!!!  
Virgil [Is that your default? You already had patton do that one.  
Roman 👑 [I did??? K fine what if you were to fly together?  
Virgil [-_-  
Roman 👑 [Walk through the park  
Virgil [Sounds like hell.  
Roman 👑 [You're too picky!!  
Roman 👑 [What if you guys just watched a movie  
Virgil [Seriously? I thought you were supposed to be creative or smth  
Roman 👑 [I AM!  
Virgil [OK well I'm just gonna think of something myself.  
Virgil [Night.  
Virgil laid back down and sighed. He knew what to do, despite how much he hated even the idea. He had to admit, it was pretty perfect for Patton. He texted Logan for the specifics and planned it out in his head.  
Just before he finally went to bed, Virgil heard a *ding!* from his phone. He got a text.  
Roman 👑 [Virgil, I really am glad you're doing this. You both deserve each other, and I'm glad you can both be happy. Goodnight, and sleep well dark knight. P.S. You'll have to tell me all about it after too! Good luck!  
Virgil turned off his phone and smiled, his wings ruffling lightly with excitement as he fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Logan [The sun will set tonight at approximately 7:30, so I recommend leaving at 6:00 at the latest if you wish to view it.  
Logan [Also, I computed the mathematics and the aerodynamics of this all appear to function theoretically. Considering your overall strength, of which those wings help, you should be able to physically be capable.  
Logan [Oh, and, good luck.  
Virgil knocked on Patton's door, shaking from his nerves and repeatedly looking at his phone for the time. 5:00. 5:00. 5:00. 5:01.  
When the door swung open, he smiled. Patton was hovering a few inches off the ground happily with bursts of color shining behind his from the bright decorations he had hung from the high ceiling.  
"Hiya, sugar-cube! I'm guessing it's time for that surprise of yours?" He was practically dancing in his spot.  
"Yeah. Uh-It won't be stupid or anything, I promise." Please let this all go well.  
"I'm sure it'll be great." After not even a moment's hesitation, he shot into action, "Come on, let's go!," he laughed, grabbing Virgil's hand and basically dragging him out the door.  
Virgil was laughing himself, "You don't even know where we're going!"  
Patton froze in place. "Oh! You're right! Well," he said, moving behind Virgil, "Lead the way, sweetie!"  
He almost forgot. "Oh, hold on, I gotta… grab something really quick." He ran back to his room, grabbing a small item and returning to Patton.  
Virgil led him outside and into the air. It took a short while, but he found the clearing. It was a small circle in the trees in the city's park. Virgil landed them in the clearing, pursing his lips in a half smile and gesturing as if to present the area.  
The trees made a circle around them, keeping to the edges as if to avoid disturbing the two. In the clearing, there were tens of wildflowers, and Patton was in awe.  
"Oh, Virgil! This is amazing, how'd you even find this place!," he exclaimed as he knelt down and started gently picking a few flowers.  
"I just sorta looked for a while, it's not exactly difficult to find a place like this. What are you doing?"  
"With the flowers? You'll see."  
Virgil sat down on the damp grass beside Patton. He watched him with the flowers curiously for a while, then laid back and stared at the clouds. It was a good thing they had left early.  
Eventually, Virgil heard an excited, "Done!," from Patton and sat up to see. He had a flower crown woven with bright yellow dandelions and soft white morning glory on his head, and was holding another in his hand for Virgil. He handed it to him, and Virgil was amazed. It was so neatly made, beautiful, and the edges of the morning glory on his own were more tinged with purple than Patton's.  
"You wanna put it on, graham cracker?"  
Virgil lifted the flower crown onto his head awkwardly and half-smiled, causing Patton to clap happily.  
"It's perfect, Patton. Thanks."  
"You're darn right it is! It looks great on you."  
The lighting shifted as the sun began its descent. Where he was sitting, Patton was bathed in the light, his hair and eyes shining with it. Sitting here, cross legged in the grass with the wildflowers surrounding him, he looked perfect. Like a piece of pure joy in the peaceful nature of his surroundings.  
Virgil stood up and awkwardly held his hand out to Patton, helping him up in silence. This was a good a time as ever. He held both of Patton’s hands and hesitantly flapped his wings, lifting the both of them off of the ground. As his boyfriend’s feet tiptoed off the ground and his wings fluttered, Virgil pulled him up into his arms. They held each other in a hug and Virgil brought them high into the sky, up above even the clouds. They were surrounded by the gold of the sunset, painted and scattered among the clouds. The flowers upon each of their heads shone as bright as the smiles on their faces as they enjoyed this moment of peaceful beauty with each other.  
“Virgil, this is gorgeous.” Patton hugged him tightly, burying his face in his chest. “You spoil me, sugar plum. I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Virgil hesitated, “sunshine.”  
Patton leaned away to look at him. “A nickname!” he gasped, “I love it.”  
Virgil chuckled. “It's not a big deal. Wanna fly around a little I guess?” Patton nodded excitedly, smiling so wide it reached his eyes and closed them shut.  
Virgil swooped through the sky, holding Patton tight and feeling the wind rush through his hair and ripple the fabric of his clothes. They whooped with the delight and thrill of the flight. They fell together back towards the clearing, Virgil only focusing on anything other than Patton when he had to bring them back away from the ground.  
He stopped and looked around at the picturesque sky. The sun was at the horizon, so close to the edge that you could look right at it. He faced himself and Patton towards the sunset, feeling his cheeks heat up when he realized he was holding Patton bridal-style. Ironic. They hovered there, Patton resting his head on Virgil’s chest, watching the sunset together.  
Virgil's breathing shallowed. He was actually doing this. And now was the time. He didn't ever remember being this scared in his life.  
He shifted, freeing one arm to reach into his pocket. He really hadn't thought the whole 'how the hell is he supposed to do this in the sky' thing through, had he?  
He coughed nervously, "Patton?"  
"What is it sugar pie?"  
"Uh, well…" he pulled the little box out of his pocket, shaking wildly. He held Patton with one arm and awkwardly opened the box with the other, revealing the silver ring with an aquamarine embedded in it. "Just… would you want to," he took a deep breath to try and calm himself even a little, "to marry me?"  
As he finished his question, Patton sniffled, tears falling from his face. "I-I'm sorry, I know it's kind of sudden and we were just kind of fightin--"  
"No, Virgil, it's a yes! It's okay, yes!" Patton threw his arms around Virgil, crying happy tears into his shoulder.  
Virgil was stunned for a moment, processing what just happened as everything slowed down. Yes? That's really what he said? Holy shit.  
Virgil laughed, completely and freely, spinning around in the air with Patton. He couldn't believe this was real, but he didn't care. He had never been happier.  
They eventually slowed, kissing each other for a moment before turning back to the setting sun.  
Virgil was staring at the sunset, absorbed in his thoughts when he felt something slam into his arm. Startled, he wildly swat at the attacker, must have been a bird, and opened his eyes at the sound of screaming. Patton. He was falling, fuck. Virgil had dropped him.  
Virgil got sight of him and dove downwards, making every possible effort to fall faster. He had to catch up to him, he would be… fuck Patton would die if he hit the ground at this speed. They had been so high up, Patton’s wings wouldn’t be enough to slow him down. Virgil clenched his arms to his sides and flapped his wings against the sky to speed himself up. He was getting closer. So was the ground. Patton was going to die. He was going to die because Virgil had actually fucking dropped him. Because of a stupid bird. He couldn’t let that happen, Patton could absolutely in no way die. With one last effort, Virgil caught up to Patton, grabbing him and putting his own body underneath his and desperately flapping his wings in an effort to slow them down enough.  
They crashed to the ground in the clearing, harshly slamming the breath out of them both. They rolled to the side, both urgently making efforts to take a breath. When they finally could, they laid down, unable to stand from the adrenaline.  
“Holy shit,” Virgil breathed.  
“Language”  
“I don’t care if I’m cursing, you almost fucking died!” Virgil shouted, sitting up.  
“I would have been fine.”  
“Bullshit. You would have died.”  
“Well then I am fine.” He was suddenly in front of Virgil, a hand gently holding his cheek. “Honey, you saved me. I’m okay. We’re okay.”  
“Well I also fucking dropped you.”  
Standing up and walking around as if looking for something, Patton replied, "I knew you'd catch me. And I do have my own wings you know. Aha!" Patton reached down and picked something up. It was their flower crowns. He walked back over to Virgil and gently placed his crown on his head.  
"See? We're okay. A little bruised, but okay" he said softly as he sat down next to him and started playing with his ring. “In fact, more than okay in my opinion,” he said softly.  
Virgil rested his head in Patton's lap, with him absentmindedly combing his fingers through his hair. He was happy to be here with Patton, alive. And absolutely ecstatic that he had said yes. He'd have to thank Roman for the idea to fly later.  
"Hey, Virgil?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I know I already told you but… I love you, my guardian angel.”  
That nickname. Patton was adorable. “I love you too.” Virgil suddenly became overtly aware of his wings. It was getting dark.  
“We-we need to go back home now," Virgil said suddenly.  
“What? Why? I wanted to see the sunset.”  
Why? What was he supposed to say to that? He was being ridiculous, Virgil knew that, but he also knew that he really didn’t want to still be out here once the sun had set. Patton wouldn’t understand it.  
“Just… I don’t know. Because."  
“Well, if you don’t know, can’t we stay here just a little while longer? Please?”  
Virgil sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this. Either he was staying, or he was gonna have to explain.  
“Fine, we can stay a bit longer, I guess. But we're leaving before it gets dark."  
“Thanks, marshmallow."  
After a while, Patton whispered more to himself, "I can't believe it. We're gonna get married?"  
"It doesn't feel any more real to me, Pat. Not one bit."  
They sat in awed silence, both drifting away in their thoughts. When Patton gasped, Virgil returned his attention to his surroundings.  
"What is it Pat?"  
"Your… Your wings Virgil! That's amazing!"  
"My wi--" Oh. It was dark. Which meant…  
He sat up suddenly, seeing the soft purple glow shine on the grass around them and reflect in Patton's eyes. He looked completely starstruck, yet Virgil just couldn't share in his wonder. His now purple wings wrapped around him instinctively and he shut his eyes against the light.  
Patton was clapping happily and his smile could be heard in his voice, "Oh my heck, why'd you never tell me about this? It's just the dang coolest!"  
Virgil mumbled something under his breath, causing Patton to curiously hum.  
“Would you stop saying that?!” he repeated, “I thought you hated lying.”  
“Virgil, I’m not--”  
“I’m--I’m going home now,” Virgil interrupted. Just before he took off, he paused and added a rushed, “Sorry,” before quickly flying away.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
A few minutes after getting home and running to his room, Virgil heard a knock on the door through his own sobs. “Don’t come in, Patton.”  
Against his wishes, Patton opened the door with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. Light from the hallway spilled into his room, revealing what Virgil knew was a horrifying scene.  
Patton gasped in shock and managed an, “Oh, Virgil…” in a broken voice.  
Virgil peaked through his hands, seeing nothing but what he expected. Dimly glowing feathers were scattered everywhere, blood on the tips from the force of being ripped out. He had been so angry and just wanted them gone, he had paid no attention to the thought of what would happen if Patton saw.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, his own voice completely shattered. “You shouldn’t have to see--”  
He was silenced by the clanking sounds of the mugs being put down and Patton running over and hugging him tightly. Every bit of Virgil’s control melted as he completely broke down into his shoulder. He clutched Patton and sobbed for what could have been minutes or hours or an eternity, and neither of them could say a word. Virgil was just so sick of his wings but now goddammit everything hurt. And Patton, Patton didn’t deserve to see this but Virgil couldn’t help but be so selfishly happy he was there. He was such a comfort to him, and deep down his presence made Virgil know that everything would be alright. He felt safe with Patton, and cared for. And he never wanted to let go.  
Eventually, after Virgil had probably cried out every tear he’d ever had and he calmed down, Patton left for a moment to find things to clean Virgil’s wounds. Virgil himself began slowly cleaning up the mess all over his room, guilt tugging at him with each luminescent feather he picked up. It was like a hurricane had spilled out of his head through his fingers, wrecking the room with the evidence.  
Virgil felt strangely upset. He had wanted these feathers gone, forcefully rid himself of them despite the pain, yet now it was like he was mourning them. Like he wanted them back. He had hated his wings ever since they came in, had always wanted them gone, so why the hell would he ever miss them in the slightest? He suddenly regretted ever doing this.  
He walked over to his mirror, thankful that the light from his wings was enough to see without turning on his blinding bright room light. Virgil’s reflection was, well, pitiful. His face was swollen and red from all the crying, his hair a complete mess. Worst of all was obviously his wings. They drooped with lopsided feathers loosely hanging everywhere and blood dripping from a few spots. He stared at his reflection for a while before another figure joined him.  
Patton started gently cleaning him up without saying a word. He wiped off any blood, cleaned up the crooked feathers. He wiped Virgil’s tears away with his thumb and held his face in his hands, effectively keeping Virgil looking at him.  
He brought him closer and kissed him, hard, with all of the hidden anger at Virgil for doing this to himself practically pouring through his lips. He brought his hands behind Virgil’s head, raking his fingers through his hair while fresh tears from the both of them mixed together.  
When Patton pulled back only slightly, he whispered shakily, “No one hurts you and gets away with it. Not even you yourself. I love everything about you, so we’re going to watch a movie, cuddle, drink hot chocolate, and you are never going to resort to something like this again.”  
He hugged him tightly and Virgil stood shocked when a sob shook his body. “You talk to me first! I'm here for you! I know you don't like your wings but there has to be something else to do about them. You could have really hurt yourself doing that!" He hugged Virgil as if he would fall apart if he let go.  
Virgil hugged him back, whispering comforts and playing with his hair. "You're right. It's okay. We'll watch some cartoons and be okay.  
Patton sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Good. I love you Virgil."  
"I love you too."  
Patton kissed Virgil quickly and brought him to the livingroom by the hand, sitting him down on the couch and going to reheat the hot chocolate.  
I'm so lucky to have him with me.  
When Patton returned with the hot chocolate, he already had some of the drink stuck to his lip. He set the cups down and Virgil pulled him closer, gently kissing the hot chocolate off. Having calmed down, Patton giggled lightly, a sound Virgil hadn't realized the sweetness of, and sat down next to him before turning on a show.  
After a short while, Patton began to fall asleep, shivering slightly. Virgil hesitated, wrapping his wings around his sleeping boyfriend--fiance, actually, he remembered with a smile--and picked him up.  
"Huh?" Patton slurred, half-awake now.  
"You passed out, sleepyhead, so now I'm taking you to bed. The couch isn't very comfortable."  
After not much more of a reply from Patton, Virgil assumed he was okay with the situation and he brought him to his bed. Just as he was about to walk away, he heard a muffled whine from Patton.  
"It's cold…" He mumbled.  
Walking up to him again, Virgil asked, "You want me to get you another blanket?"  
He had gotten within arms reach, close enough for Patton to tug at his shirt. "Can you just be my blanket?"  
"I think you're sleep delirious," Virgil replied sarcastically.  
"Please?"  
"You're serious?"  
"Come on, just for now? For your husband-to-be?"  
Virgil held back a laugh and sat down. "Fine, for you."  
Patton tugged at him until he was laying down. "Thank you, my guardian angel," Patton said sweetly.  
"Uh--sure, sunshine. I don't actually mind."  
Patton held Virgil close to him, burying his face in his chest lovingly.  
"Thank you so much. Today was amazing, cutie." He yawned. "You're amazing."  
"I love you too," he said adoringly to a sleeping Patton.  
Virgil kissed his forehead goodnight and fell asleep, knowing that things were going to be okay between him and Patton.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Virgil loved his wings. Absolutely loved them. They were these great big feathered wings that he could use like a blanket and best of all they glowed in the dark. They even represented him pretty well, though you couldn't guess that just from first glance. He was protective, and pretty bright and kind when he opened up. And of course, his husband Patton absolutely adored Virgil's wings. Especially for cuddling.  
Speaking of, Patton came rushing out of the kitchen, his brown eyes sparkling with love and his blue-green hummingbird wings fluttering excitedly, matching his energetic personality. Patton loved his own wings too, flitting about most of the time instead of walking. He was carrying a bowl piled high with popcorn and two mugs of hot chocolate for their monthly movie day. Everything in their living room glittered with holiday decorations and lights, and Virgil smiled brightly at it all. Patton sat down next to him and Virgil gave him a loving peck on the cheek as he started the movie marathon. Things were great between them, and neither of them could stop smiling.


End file.
